1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic guided vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for damping vibrations of an automatic guided vehicle and preventing any breakage of products loaded on the automatic guided vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic guided vehicle runs between workstations to load or unload products, usually loaded with the products thereon.
When the automatic guided vehicle runs, vibration occurs, and products fragile to the vibration are often broken by the vibration of the automatic guided vehicle. To prevent such a breakage of the products by vibration, the automatic guided vehicle employs a vibration absorber on a support which supports a cassette loaded with the products.
More specifically, the vibration absorber is mounted on the supporter on a main frame of the automatic guided vehicle, and the cassette is disposed on the vibration absorber.
The vibration absorber is usually formed of a gas absorber or oil damper, or plate rubber.
While the automatic guided vehicle runs, vibration occurs from the driving portion and is absorbed by the vibration absorber. Since the vibration is not transmitted to the product loaded on the cassette of the automatic guided vehicle, breakage of products can be prevented.
The conventional vibration absorber described above, however, only absorbs the vibration in one direction, i.e., the vibrations in a vertical direction with respect to the vehicle body. Accordingly, horizontally oriented vibrations, i.e., the forward/backward and leftward/rightward vibrations can not be absorbed, often causing the breakage of the product loaded in the cassette.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the related art, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of damping forward/backward and leftward/rightward vibrations as well as the upward/downward vibrations occurring at the automatic guided vehicle.
The above object is accomplished by an apparatus for damping vibrations of an automatic guided vehicle according to the present invention, including: a base member having an accommodating hole formed therein; a damping member having a flange portion, body portion, and shaft; and a bracket. The flange portion of the damping member is attached to the base member while the body portion is inserted in the accommodating portion of the base member, and the bracket is disposed on the shaft of the damping member.
Since the vibration absorber according to the present invention absorbs the forward/backward and leftward/rightward vibrations as well as upward/downward vibrations of the automatic guided vehicle, the breakage of products loaded on the automatic guided vehicle is prevented.